Angel
by ShadowStriker
Summary: Tai and Sora are dating but Matt doesn't like it. Matt has always loved Sora , will he ever tell her and will she listen? Enjoy the many twists and turns this story has to offer and remember to R/R.


  
  
My Angel   
Author: Shadow Striker  
E-mail: Vegita1019@aol.com  
Date: 10/01/2001  
  
  
  
How hard it has been since that day we said good-bye. Now we've found each other again, and again my heartaches, again I fell in love with her. It was hard to take my eyes off her. There would be a day when I would hold her in my arms, a day when I could feel her sweet gentle touch, a day where I could look into her gorgeous eyes and say those three words, I love you.  
  
College wasn't as crazy at I thought it would be. It was actually easy, well somewhat. The lectures were long and boring but I managed to still have fun. It's a good thing I'm staying with my close friend Tai in our apartment in the city; it's made everything adventurous. Even though there was a cemetery nearby, it was a happy environment.   
  
Now that I think about it Tai and I have been friends since that very first day of pre-school. But I was always jealous of him, how he was always with her, yes, her, my angel, my radiant angel, Sora.   
  
I've always dreamt about her, even when we were still running around playing tag and pretending to be the latest power ranger. I remember when we were the closest of friends, I remember how we used to always talk. I also remember when we stopped talking, and we stopped seeing each other... Wow, how long ago was that...five, no six years actually? Sora was still the most beautiful girl though, despite how badly she had crushed me. I guess you could say it was an obsession, but that would be too weak of a word. Maybe it was Love.   
  
Hmm, how would love feel, I know I've had plenty of girlfriends but I still dream about Sora, I still dream about how it would be like with her. I dream about how I would just embrace her and be able to stare at the starry night sky with her, or how we would kiss on the Ferris wheels that she loved so much. But no, it would never happen, even if I wished for it, because she was with him, She was with Tai.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Matt are we still going to play that soccer game with the guys this afternoon?" Tai put on his jacket and grabbed his keys. I lifted up my head from the ground; too much thought put me into that position.  
  
"Yea, I guess, but Joe said he couldn't make it, he has finals you know?" I could just predict what Tai would say next, it would be something like this, "Sucks to be him" He was always the care free joyful type, maybe that's why Sora liked him, maybe that's what I needed.  
  
Tai chuckled. "Man, doesn't it just suck to be him? We're going to be out having fun and he's going to be staring in his books. I would never be caught reading a book, I'd have to be the emperor of Japan first."   
  
"Yea, sure..." I said, calmly. I could tell by the expression on Tai's face that he knew that I was in deep thought.  
  
"Uh, yea, so lets go..." He went out the door and started the new car he just bought, yea, the silver Celica. I got in the car after him and we drove off to Sora's house. Tai left the car on and went to go ring her doorbell. Sora answered the door. She wore a small white tee shirt with blue jeans. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I was sure it was some of that sweet talk mumbo jumbo Tai was good at. Then he kissed her.   
  
I got out of the front seat and moved into the back, since I was a nice guy and all, I let Sora sit in the front. Man, you couldn't believe how good she smelled. It made me want to just hold her, it made me want to just burst and tell her how I felt about her. But I controlled my thoughts and tried to distract myself by looking out the window, but my eyes would always travel back to the mirror where I could see her beautiful eyes.   
  
Finally, we were at the field. Tai cursed out the guy trying to steal his parking space. I got out of the car and got my soccer ball out of the bag. Joe came over and helped me carry the water to the nearby benches. I chatted with Joe for a while until I noticed Tai and Sora. I told Joe I had to use the bathroom and walked away. I hid behind the tree that was closest to Sora. I could barely make out what they said to each other.  
  
"Sora, Cheer for me alright?" Tai smiled  
Sora smiled at Tai, "Of course I will, I always do!"   
  
  
The score was 3 - 2...man, my team lost again. Tai's team always wins, well, that should be obvious since he's the star player in our college team. Tai ran off again, but this time he wasn't followed by Sora but by Mimi. I looked toward the benches, Sora was sitting next to Joe and Mike in a heated conversation, at least it looked like a really involved conversation from here with Joe waving his hands and everything. I decided to follow Tai again, just to see what he was up to with Mimi. I was in shock when I saw them kissing by his car. I turned back and walked the other way. I thought he loved Sora, I thought he cared about her, I couldn't believe what he was doing. Then I kept thinking, would I ever do something like that to Sora?   
  
Soon everyone was heading for a party at our place. Mimi Sora Tai and I were in the same car. Tai was talking and playing his favorite cd, he could have at least played a good cd. He blasted the music and closed his eyes, imagining playing the drum sets. He pressed on the gas and speeded along the road. That was predictable old Tai again. I looked at Sora again, she was talking to Mimi about the latest fashion trends. I looked out the window, obviously bored. Then I saw a truck speeding at us.  
  
  
Thank god Sora was ok. I got out of the car barely even hurt. See? They were right, seat belts do save lives. Mimi and Tai were also ok, but Tai's car was totally smashed. His father would kill him. I stayed in the hospital to see if everyone was ok, then I decided to go home.  
  
The next day Tai actually opened the door to his apartment. That was a first, usually he would just knock really hard and say "LET ME IN!" He walked in and was followed by Sora. Tai began kissing Sora passionately, saying how much he was afraid in between breaths.  
  
I walked over to the couple. They didn't notice me yet. "Hey guys!" They didn't even say hi to me, they just kept kissing. Then I got mad. "Sora, did you know that I caught Tai kissing Mimi the other day after the soccer match?" Again there was no answer. I got even more angry and bursted out of the room.  
  
  
Sora pushed Tai from her. " I can't do this anymore Tai."   
"What why not? You used to live for this!"  
"Well, not anymore, don't you realize anything? I don't want that, I want someone who cares about me, someone who will make me feel safe in his arms, someone who can tell me He loves me and mean it...Someone like Matt..." She said, tears escaping her eyes.   
  
"Sora, Baby, I'm all those things aren't I?" Tai smiled  
"No! You're not! You're just a huge conceited athlete that can take advantage of everyone. Well I'm not going to let it happen to me anymore. And if you don't understand that, then I will tell you what I'm thinking..." Sora paused for a second and looked at Tai who was still confused.  
"Look, I don't love you...I Love Matt, and I want to be with him!" She screamed at Tai. It finally hit Tai, She was breaking up with him. Sora stormed out of the apartment and she gone before Tai could let everything sink in.   
  
  
I walked down the street, not talking to anybody. It was strange though, people kept running into me when I was walking. Somebody should do something to teach these people courtesy. Then I saw Sora, running past me, in tears. I ran after her but couldn't catch up with her, I guess her fitness classes did pay off. I finally stopped and headed back home. There I saw Tai sitting on the couch with his hands covering his face. "Whatever happened, I'm sure he deserved it", I said to myself. Then I locked myself in my room and fell asleep.  
  
  
The next morning I found the apartment empty. Tai obviously left early for something. I walked down the street and saw Sora and the rest of my friends in sadness and depression. I stared at Sora, she was crying hysterically. " I never told him I Loved him...I was so stupid..." I started toward them to see what was going on. They were burying someone, but who? And how come I didn't know about this? Then I saw something I couldn't believe.  
  
"Matt Ishida. Brought into this world Sept. 18th 1985. Return to his heavenly father July 15th 2006"  



End file.
